bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cocoport
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the A Question About "Dangai" Ichigo. page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out THIS BLOG for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! (This is an automated message generated after your first edit here.) Yyp (talk) 11:29, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Speculation :Hey there, just a little heads up on what you wrote on Aizen's page and how it still constitutes speculation. The anime and Manga have only confirmed one captain to have obtained that position without achieving Bankai (at that time). Now of course nothing is outside the realm of what Kubo could confirm about Aizen and his Bankai but if we start adding in things that "could" have happened then it ends up being a lot of junk of what may or may not happen or could have or could not have happened. :Like years ago it was speculated that Isshin lost his powers because he had previously used the Final Getsuga Tenshō which causes them to lose their powers. The reason it was speculated that this was true was because he re-obtained lost powers in the Arrancar Arc and he knew of the Final Getsuga Tenshō because he told Ichigo to train for it. Very good reasons for how he "could have" lost his powers in years gone by. Now, we know that he lost them because he bound them to the Hollowfying infection thing inside Masaki so that she would not die and thus lived as a Human. When the Zangetsu finally gained control of Ichigo against Byakuya, he became unbound and thus Isshin's powers were unbound as well. Those are two very different outcomes on what could have and did happen to Isshin's powers. :So please, I ask you now, not to add "this could have happened" into our articles, we only work with confirmed facts from the series. Thanks and welcome!!